


the better precursor to a good day

by megiaolf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megiaolf/pseuds/megiaolf
Summary: Dan and Phil celebrate the day before Valentine's Day.





	the better precursor to a good day

Phil is exhausted. The couch looks like a very comfortable option to sleep in right now, but it won’t in the morning when he inevitably wakes up with a thousand neck cricks. He resists the urge and pushes his head father into Dan’s side.

“Oi!” Dan says. He pulls Phil into his lap and runs his fingers through his hair.

Phil lets out a content noise. He’s had a stressful few days. The venues haven’t been cooperating, the set design doesn’t look quite right and they’d been rained on the last time they’d been outside.

They have a big day tomorrow. 

It’s not about Valentine’s Day. They don’t really celebrate it beyond wishing each other. As much as they’d like to reclaim it from the internet and make it their own, it’s not so easy. They’d tried in the first few years but it hits too close to home. It feels like they’re pretending to be something they’re not, like they’re putting up a show for someone. They always end up feeling gloomy and out of sorts and it’s just not worth the effort. They use the excuse of it being a capitalist holiday when someone asks and that’s that. They don’t need a set day in the year to celebrate their love anyway.

No, it’s Cornelia’s birthday and they’re taking her and Martyn out to dinner. He loves his brother and his girlfriend to death but right now it feels like a mountainous task. He’s too tired to even think about it. He needs to recharge for tomorrow. All he wants to do right now is sleep. 

Well, he wants to take a nap, eat, get off, then sleep. 

He hasn’t had Dan alone for days and he doubts he will again in the next few days as they have a very busy schedule. 

This is the only day they have free for the next week. They’d spent the morning making an inhuman amount of pancakes and devouring them, rendering them incapable of eating lunch so he’s starting to get a bit hungry now. Thankfully, Dan has ordered pizza.

He sighs and tries to raise his head and look at whatever Dan’s working on but it’s too much effort. He lets out a groan and closes his eyes. Dan giggles and kisses his head.

Phil’s very warm and comfortable. He is cocooned into the warmth of Dan’s body and the blanket he’s wrapped securely around himself. Dan’s thighs are fleshy and soft against his head. He should move his head onto a cushion as Dan is squirming every few minutes but he’s too tired. If Dan wants him to move, he can do it himself.

The fingers in his hair lull him into light slumber. He’s not quite asleep but the world is blurring around the edges and everything feels syrupy. It takes too much effort to keep his eyes open, so he doesn’t and soon his breathing has evened out.

He wakes up to Dan poking his cheek. He grumbles and tells him to shove off.

“The pizza will be here in a few minutes Phil. You’ll ruin your sleep if you don’t get up now.”

Phil lets out another sleepy mumble.

“What was that?” Dan asks. He’s smiles fondly down at him.

“I don’t wanna.” Phil pouts.

Dan laughs at him. “I know. But you have to eat. C’mon.” He starts manhandling him into a sitting position. Phil lets him. Then Dan grabs his glasses from the coffee table and shoves them onto his face. Phil lets out a sigh.

“Oh my god you big baby. And people call me dramatic.” Dan shakes his head and moves on to whatever he’d been doing before rudely interrupting Phil’s blissful slumber.

“Where is the pizza anyway?” Phil asks over a yawn.

“It’s in the oven, apparently.” Dan says after checking the tracker on his phone.

Phil lets out another groan at that and flops his head backward. Dan laughs.

“How am I supposed to keep myself awake till then?” 

“I don’t know mate, count sheep backwards?”

Phil huffs. Dan is not looking at him anymore. He looks absorbed in the reddit thread he’s reading. That doesn’t help Phil at all. He decides the best way to stay awake for the next half hour is to stare at Dan till he crumbles and pays attention to him.

He gives Dan a challenging stare but Dan doesn’t look up. Phil’s so tired and muddlebrained that he forgets what he’s doing after a couple of minutes and soon he’s just looking at Dan.

Dan looks like something out of a dream right now. 

The light from the computer is harsh and unflattering and he has bags under his eyes. His hair is a bit greasy and and he has bitten his lips bloody. 

But he looks very cozy folded in upon himself. His cheeks are dimpling at whatever he’s finding funny on reddit and his fingers are flying on the too small trackpad. His big hands look ridiculous in comparison to the tiny mac.

Phil stares at his hands for a long moment and decides what he needs to do to stay up till the pizza comes.

“I’ve decided what I need to do to stay up till the pizza comes.” He says.

“And what might that be?’’ Dan looks up from the computer.

Phil takes the computer out of Dan’s hands and puts it on the coffee table with only mild protesting from Dan. He climbs up into Dan’s lap and frames his face in his hands.

“You.” Phil answers before planting a big wet kiss on Dan’s mouth.

“Yes, use me daddy.” Dan says with a straight face before dissolving into giggles as Phil looks at him indignantly and tries to get off his lap.

Dan settles his hands on Phil’s hips to stop him from getting away.

“I’m sorry but you literally walked into that. What did you even expect me to say?” He lets out between giggles.

“I don’t know, Dan. What do civilised people use as dirty talk?”

“Was that what that was? Dirty talk? That was rubbish Phil.” Dan says.

“And yes, I intended that.” Dan says when Phil opens his mouth to interrupt him, “you’re not the only one allowed to use cheesy puns.”

Phil closes his mouth and glares at him. He juts his bottom lip out in a pout and crosses his arms. 

Dan leans in and captures his bottom lip into his mouth and sucks at it. Phil kisses him back. Dan places one of his hands on Phil’s hip to balance him and uses the other to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. He pushes his tongue into Phil’s mouth and Phil sighs. Dan still has the ability melt him into a puddle with a single kiss, even after all these years.

Dan moves on from his lips and places little kisses along his jaw. Phil clutches Dan’s shirt in his fingers and extends his neck to give him more space to work with. Dan smiles against his neck and nips at his adam’s apple. He slides his fingers underneath Phil’s shirt and strokes at the bare skin of his hip.

Soon, Phil is a panting above him and sliding his fingers into Dan’s hair to hold him in place against his neck. Dan places a final kiss on his pulse point and raises his head to kiss him squarely on the mouth. Phil tries to take Dan’s shirt off but Dan pulls away. 

He reaches around Phil and grabs his phone from the coffee table. The tracker shows their food is out for delivery. The pizza place is five minutes away.

“No time for that Philly. Food will be here any second.”

“That’s—not helpful.” Phil looks down at his crotch. Dan giggles and places his hand against the bulge in Phil’s boxers. He can feel Phil harden slightly at his touch. He lets out a broken moan and thrusts up into his hand. Dan feels a throb between his legs.

Dan is not and has never claimed to be the poster boy of self control or of making good decisions. Phil is generally the one making the rational choices in their relationship but Phil has abandoned his post for now and Dan can’t really be blamed for any stupid call he makes when he has Phil panting and moaning above him.

He reaches into Phil’s pants and pulls Phil’s dick out. It’s half hard and very interested in whatever Dan’s planning next. 

Dan wraps his big hand around him and strokes firmly. The sight of his cock in Dan’s hand while they’re both dressed does things to him. He can’t stop looking as Dan reaches down with his other hand and lightly touches his balls.

Phil feels hot all over. He buries his head in Dan’s neck. The friction is too good and Dan’s hand feels heavenly around him.

Phil grabs Dan’s face and kisses him wetly to distract himself. It’s hot and dirty and everything he needs right now. 

Dan knows exactly how to touch and where to touch and Phil is a whimpering mess. He twists his thumb on the upstroke and Phil lets out a loud moan. He increases his speed and it’s the exact tempo Phil needs to come. He lays his head against Dan’s shoulder and breathes heavily. 

Just as he’s about to fall apart, the bell rings. Thankfully, Dan has good reflexes and and wraps his hand firmly around the base of his cock. Phil groans so loudly Dan is sure their neighbours can hear.

“Told you.” Dan smirks at him and pushes him off his lap.

Phil flops down on the sofa dramatically and covers his face with his hands. “I hate you.”

“Uh huh.” Dan grabs his wallet and goes downstairs to get the pizza.

When he makes it back to the living room, he’s greeted with a sight that makes him go weak in the knees. Phil is sitting on the sofa, head thrown back, his tight fist moving up and down his cock.

Dan drops the pizza box somewhere on his way to the sofa, he doesn’t really notice or care.

He kneels down in front of him and places his hands on his Phil’s knees.

“You started without me?” He asks. His mouth waters at the sight in front of him.

Phil opens his eyes lazily and groans when he sees Dan on his knees. He places the hand currently not wrapped around his cock around the back of Dan’s head and pulls him closer. Dan goes eagerly. 

Phil pushes the head of his cock against the plush of Dan’s lips. Dan kisses it. Phil lets out an embarrassing moan. 

Phil’s cock is red and leaking. Dan licks around the head and swirls the bitter taste around in his mouth. Phil grabs Dan’s head tighter.

“Stop teasing.” He says brokenly.

“Okay.” Dan whispers before wrapping his lips around the head. He takes it in halfway the first time. Phil tightens his grip on Dan’s hair and his hips shoot up from the sofa.

Dan pulls away and places a grounding arm across Phil’s lap. 

Phil mutters a quiet sorry but Dan shakes his head. 

He swallows around him again and hollows his cheeks. He bobs his head up and down. The sight of Dan with his mouth stretched around his cock, looking up at him him blown out pupils does him in. Dan massages his head with his tongue a few times and Phil is undone. The bitter taste bursts at the back of Dan’s throat. He struggles to swallow as Phil didn’t give any warning and coughs a few times as he comes up for air.

“Sorry. I was caught off guard.” Phil says when he’s able to breath again. Dan nods and tucks him back into his pants. His throbbing cock demands his attention. 

He climbs into Phil’s lap and buries his head in his neck. He roots for Phil’s hand and presses it against his own cock. 

Phil takes his hand away and Dan whines. He shushes him asks him to spits on his palm. He then wraps it around Dan’s cock. The moisture helps facilitate the movement and Dan is mewling against his neck in no time. A few well timed twists of thumb and Dan is coming over his hand and his shirt.

“That was fast.” Phil says as he looks for tissues.

“You’re the one to talk.” Dan is still breathing heavily.

Phil hums. He feels buzzed from the orgasm and the prospect of pizza. He gets plates from the kitchen and they sit down to eat.

 

*

 

It’s midnight when the alarm rings. Dan groans and flops his hand around till he finds his phone from the mess on his nightstand. They’ve been asleep for a few hours and Phil is frowning in sleep from the noise. He cracks one eye open and reads the screen. It’s a reminder to wish Cornelia Happy Birthday. He’d set it months back when he had no idea that they would be asleep so soon.

He types out a message with his eyes burning with sleep. Just as he’s about to send it, he has a thought. He adds a Happy Valentine’s Day and a few black heart emojis for good measure. 

He’s bleary and not thinking straight and he’s pretty sure there are multiple typos in his text. He signs it with the ubiquitous ‘from Dan and Phil’ and promptly falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [alittledizzy](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this fic at the last minute and co-hosting this awesome fest!  
> [link to fic on tumblr](https://megiaolf.tumblr.com/post/170906394889/title-the-better-precursor-to-a-good-day-read)  
> 


End file.
